The Flash: Nothing will ever be the same
by AmbitiouStories
Summary: (Set after 03x07) Team Flash has finally turned Killer Frost back to Caitlin. Meanwhile Wally has gotten his speed; but Cisco has lost his trust in Barry and there's 2 new villains in town: Savitar and Alchemy. Along with this, what if Caitlin looses her tempo again? What if some people die and others come back to life? (WestAllen/SnowBarry)
1. Losing control

_**So basically this story is a continuation of Season 3 Episode 7 (03x07) otherwise entitled 'Killer Frost'. This is my take on what will follow the events of that episode. I might keep this as a WestAllen or I might make it a SnowBarry {or Maybe both ;)** **} Rating might change to M in the future.**_

 _ **(P.O.V stands for: Point of View)  
**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Control_

 _ **(Caitlin's P.O.V):**_

I'm seated next to my computer in STAR Labs, analyzing the tests I had just ran on Team Flash's newest speedster, Wally West. It was great to have another speedster on the team, it surely boosted everyone's confidence. I hear Barry and Joe discussing whether Wally should be out there fighting metas, or if he should take it slow and keep training (for the rest of his life, according to Joe). Iris is with Wally in the speed room, watching him run at super-speed. Cisco went home early, probably still mad because his brother had died because of his best friend's mistake. While waiting for the results, I couldn't help but think that because of me, because of Killer Frost, the chemistry of Team Flash wasn't going to be the same again. I caused Cisco to lose his trust in Barry, and that's one of the things that holds this team together.

I still can't believe what I had just done. It was something that I couldn't ever think of doing. It was something that no-one would have expected from me. This is what I was afraid of; loosing control of my powers and going on a rampage, trying to hurt those who I care about the most. Thankfully, with the help of the rest of the team, Barry was able to talk some sense into me, he was able to free me from all that coldness, he made me myself again. But still, I wasn't so sure if staying on the team was a good idea. What if I lost control of myself again? What if I broke this team even more than I already had?

Suddenly, with all those thoughts racing in my mind, I feel myself getting emotional, I feel like crying, and after that, I feel angry. Oh-oh.  
My hands burst up in ice, my eyes turn blue-white, and my head is filled with rage.  
No no no no no...I'm becoming Killer Frost AGAIN!

I get up and knock my computer off from the table, freezing it as well. I turn towards Barry and Joe, taking slow steps towards them with icicles forming in my hands.

''That's not good...'' Joe says, frightened and worried.

''Go! Joe go! I got this!'' Barry shouts, forcing Joe to run out of the room.

''You wanted me to kill you right?'' I ask, still moving forward.

''Cait this isn't you..'' he says, now moving a step backwards for every forward step that I took.

''I know. This is Killer Frost!'' I snap.

''No. You're Caitlin Snow. You're not Killer Frost. She's in your head you have to fight her!'' He shouts

''No, Caitlin is dead. My name is and will always be Killer Frost!'' I shout back. I keep moving closer to him, the icicles in my hands becoming sharper, and Barry keeps moving back until he is restricted from doing so by a wall.

''No Cait, you're not a killer. You're a smart and kindhearted person who likes to help people, not kill them!'' Barry yells at me, trying to force Caitlin back, but it wasn't going to work this time.

''Well, I guess people can change...'' I reply, now just 2 steps away from Barry.

I'm about to shove the icicle through his chest, but I hear Joe, Iris and Wally running into the room.

''Caitlin STOP!'' Iris screams from across the room, but she's too late. There's no stopping me now.

''You're too late...'' I reply, as I make the icicles in my hands disappear, so I can now place them on Barry's chest. I lean in and crash my lips into his, pushing him further against the wall.

''What the...'' Iris, Joe and Wally gasp at the same time, watching as I kissed Barry. I could tell that Barry was holding back, he wasn't kissing me, so I decided to end this quicker than I wanted to. I start sucking the warm air from his body; like I had done earlier today, but this time, I suck all of it out, to leave him for the dead. His face along with the rest of his body turns ice-blue, he runs out of breath...

''No Caitlin stop!'' Iris screams, running towards me, as I freeze her boyfriend/best friend to death.

I pull away, obliging to Iris's order.

''Oh no...'' I say, as everything slowly fades away. I'm starting to realize what I have done, again. I lost control of myself yet again, and this time, I really messed up big time!

''No!'' Iris cries as she leans down, failing to find Barry's heartbeat.

''Dad he's gone!'' She cries out, and Joe and Wally rush over to her.

''Bear...'' Joe cries as he hugs Iris to console her, as he looked at his now dead foster son. Wally just stands still, with little tears forming in his eyes as well.

''Guys I'm so...I'm so sor-ry'' I sob, looking at the mess I had made. I had killed Barry, I had killed the Flash! Who was going to protect this city now? Who was going to stop all the metas now?

I have to leave. I can't stay in the team any longer. Even if I want to stay, the team won't let me. So I do what my instincts tell me, I run away. I race out of STAR Labs, sobbing like a little baby. I am not sure about where I am running off to. I am not sure what I'm gonna do after this. Right now, all I know is that I have killed the only person who brings me hope. I have killed the one person who brings hope to this whole city...

 ** _(TO BE CONTINUED)..  
_**

* * *

 _ **So this was Chapter 1. I'm sorry I had to let Barry die in this, but once you read the future chapters, you'll understand what I'm doing.**_  
 _ **Do you think Caitlin will be back? Do you think Barry will somehow be alive again? How will Iris cope? READ MORE TO FIND OUT!  
**_

* * *

 _ **4+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. Relief

**_CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT SUCH A GOOD RESPONSE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER. HERE IS THE SECOND. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS...  
_**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _(Caitlin's P.O.V):_

 _I have to leave. I can't stay in the team any longer. Even if I want to stay, the team won't let me. So I do what my instincts tell me, I run away. I race out of STAR Labs, sobbing like a little baby. I am not sure about where I am running off to. I am not sure what I'm gonna do after this. Right now, all I know is that I have killed the only person who brings me hope. I have killed the one person who brings hope to this whole city..._

 _(TO BE CONTINUED)..  
_

* * *

 _ **(Caitlin's P.O.V):**_

Just imagine that you've gotten really cool super-powers, and then someone special to you dies because of them; someone who is more than just a friend. Now imagine that when you wake up, you find out that it didn't really happen. How would that feel?

It's been a week now, since I've started having dreams at night, of killing him; dreams of killing Barry Allen. All of them ended in exactly the same way: me killing him with a kiss. At first, I wasn't as panicked, but now, they don't seem like dreams anymore. They seem like visions. It feels like it's destined to happen. Knowing that you'll kill someone at any point in life is terrifying, but when you know that it's someone who you want to become close with, it just makes you question life.

But I don't have time to think about this. I need to get to STAR Labs. I'm already running late.

I throw the sheets off me and getting out of my bed, I make my way to the bathroom. Hopefully a nice and warm shower will keep me calm for the rest of the day...

 _ **(5 hour later):**_

 _ **(No one's P.O.V):**_

''Hey! Stop that! What have I told you about touching my stuff?'' Cisco snaps at HR, snatching his suit's gloves from him. HR backs off, raising his hands in the air to apologize.

''Hey have you seen Caitlin? She hasn't showed up yet. She's never late'' Barry asks Cisco, trying to start a conversation with him.

''I don't know. Maybe she forgot to set her alarm right...'' Cisco replies, avoiding eye contact with Barry.

''I'm sure she's fine...'' Iris assures Barry, who seems worried at the moment.

''Yeah but I should call to see if-'' Barry says, but is interrupted.

''Hey guys. Sorry I'm late...'' Caitlin announces.

''Caitlin...I was just going to call you to check if you're okay..'' Barry says, greeting her.

''I'm fine, thanks for asking..'' Caitlin replies, greeting everyone else with hugs, before seating herself in front of her computer.

After that there was a moment of silence in the room. Usually, at moments like these, Cisco and Barry would be discussing stuff about the latest episodes of their favorite TV shows, or about meta humans, but today, they weren't quiet in the mood, probably because things between them were strained.

Now everyone was just seated silently, Caitlin and Barry in front of their computers, Iris on the one of the beds, using her phone, and HR in the med bay, playing with his...drum-stick... _or whatever the hell that thing is..._

''Hey where's Joe and Wally?'' Barry asks, grabbing everyone's attention. He looks towards Iris to let her know that he was asking her.

''Um...dad is at work of-course, and Wally's meeting up with a few friends who are visiting Central City..'' Iris replies.

 _Right. Joe was at work. How could he forget..._

After closely inspecting his gloves, to check whether HR had damaged them, Cisco leaves off for his workshop, probably because he thought that Barry would try and start a conversation with him... _and to hide his gloves..._

''Um Barry?'' Caitlin calls out to Barry, finally speaking up.

''Yes?'' Barry replies, indicating that she has his attention.

''Aren't you supposed to be at work?'' She asks.

 _Damn it Caitlin! That didn't come out well! It wasn't supposed to sound like I want him gone..._

''See the thing is...'' Barry sighs, and before he can continue to explain, Iris cuts him off.

''He has a day off...'' she interrupts, walking towards Barry.

''No I-''

''Yes you DO!'' Iris lightly scolds Barry, and taking his arm in hers, she walks out of the cortex.

 _What was that about? Caitlin asks herself, still busy using Facebook._

''What are you doing?'' Iris asks, a little madness in her voice.

''What do you mean 'what am I doing'?'' Barry asks, sounding confused.

''You can't tell her that you resigned from your job just to protect her...how do you think she'll react?'' Iris explains, walking towards the elevator with Barry.

''Oh of-course...'' Barry groans, hitting the ground floor button in the elevator.

''But how am I supposed to lie to her everyday?'' Barry asks, leaning against the wall of the elavator.

''You won't have to lie to her everyday! Get yourself a job...'' Iris scolds, exiting the elevator with Barry.

''Right...'' Barry sighs.

 _ **(2 HOURS LATER):**_

''Iris...you ready yet?'' Barry calls from downstairs.

''Just a sec...'' Iris replies, fixing her ear-rings.

It had been more than 3 weeks since Barry and Iris had gone on another date, and since they were mostly free for what remained off the long week, they decided to go out.

Barry fixes his hair and walks around the room nervously, waiting for his girlfriend to get ready.

With his back turned towards the stairs, he finally hears her footsteps, after waiting for what he thought was a century. As she walked down the stairs, he couldn't help but stare at her. Her tight dress really highlighted the features of her chest, and the dress left little to the imagination.

''What? Did I overdress or something?'' Iris asks a staring Barry, while inspecting her dress to make sure everything was okay, continuing her walk downstairs.

''Uh no...not at all. You just look so beautiful..'' Barry replies with a smile, still gazing at her. She was wearing a maroon-red dress, with light faded golden lines running all the way from the sides to her back. It seemed alot like his Flash suit.

''Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself...'' She says, as she fixes his tie, before planting her lips to his.

''So...where are we going then?'' Iris asks, wrapping her arms around Barry's neck. He smelt the same as he always did, minty with a hint of cinnamon. For her, it was the best smell in the world, better than any perfume she knew.

''I don't feel like I wanna go any where now...'' Barry replies, wrapping his arms on her waist, pulling her closer.

''Neither do I...'' she smirks, and once again crashes her lips into Barry's, who lets her strawberry flavor sink in. He moves his hands up and down her bare arms, making her moan against his mouth. Seizing the opportunity, Barry slides his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it...

* * *

 ** _(TO BE CONTINUED...)_**

* * *

 ** _So how was the chapter? I hope you liked it. Added a little WestAllen fluff in the end which will be further continued in the next chapter ;)  
For all the SnowBarry shippers: Don't worry, there will be plenty SnowBarry too, maybe in later chapters. Critics and suggestions appreciated!  
_**

 ** _5+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	3. What!

**_THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN ALOT OF REFERENCES OF 03x09 (careful for spoilers). I HAVE MENTIONED MANY PARTS OF THE SCRIPT, BUT PLEASE DON'T SKIP THEM. MANY OF THE DETAILS ARE SLIGHTLY CHANGED AND HAVE A BIG IMPACT ON THE STORY-LINE. Most of the script is my own (I THINK)  
_**

* * *

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 _''So...where are we going then?'' Iris asks, wrapping her arms around Barry's neck. He smelt the same as he always did, minty with a hint of cinnamon. For her, it was the best smell in the world, better than any perfume she knew._

 _''I don't feel like I wanna go any where now...'' Barry replies, wrapping his arms on her waist, pulling her closer._

 _''Neither do I...'' she smirks, and once again crashes her lips into Barry's, who lets her strawberry flavor sink in. He moves his hands up and down her bare arms, making her moan against his mouth. Seizing the opportunity, Barry slides his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it..._

 _(TO BE CONTINUED...)  
_

* * *

 _ **(NO ONE'S P.O.V):**  
_

She removes his tuxedo, and throws the freshly ironed tux somewhere to the ground. She didn't care where it went, right now, none of them cared about anything else. As she starts unbuttoning his shirt, he moves his hands to her back and finds the zipper of her dress, sliding it down till the end of it, he removes the dress from her shoulders, and it pools around her feet. She kicks it away, once again, not bothered about where it went.

Normally, Iris would have thought that Barry seeing her in her lingerie would be embarrassing for her. It had happened once before, even before she started dating Eddie, and she never forgot how awkward it was. She was lucky that he hadn't entered the bathroom any time later, as then she would no longer be wearing her bra, and would be in the shower. After that 'not easy to forget' incident, she promised herself that she'd be more careful, that she'd ALWAYS double check if she had locked the door.

Now, all of those thoughts seemed useless. Here she was, standing in her lingerie, her tongue fighting Barry's, for dominance. Soon she'd no longer be wearing anything in front of Barry. _Nothing_. But the thought hadn't bothered her. Infact, the thought caused the her to start feeling wetter between the legs.

After succeeding in removing his shirt, Iris wraps her legs around Barry's waist, and he grabs onto her hips and catches her. Still continuing their kiss, Barry walks them to the couch, carefully placing Iris on it, not parting their lips. He straddles himself on Iris, and starts peppering kisses down her neck. Finding the sweet spot, he gently bites on.

''Bear...'' she moans, as he continues his way down, reaching her chest. He looks towards her eyes, and once he gets the signal, he reaches underneath her and unclasps her bra, letting it lay there on her goods. Starting to leave trails of kisses nearby her breasts, he finally takes her bra in his mouth, and hurls it away.

''Iris...'' Barry gasps, taking in her beauty. It wasn't long before his lips reached her breasts. His hands fondled with them while he took her already hard nipples in his mouth, gently sucking on it before he started to lick them, one by one, starting with the right.

Iris's lips formed an 'O-shape'. No voice was able to come out of her lips, she seemed lost of words. It was as if she had forgotten how to speak. That's what he was doing to her. He sent her higher than Cloud-nine.

 _Best Christmas gift ever!_ Iris thinks.

After he finished worshiping her breasts, his kisses starting moving south, down her abdomen. God! She couldn't take this anymore! She was burning between the legs, a fire that would only be extinguished by him.

 _Enough of this._ Iris thought. She needed him, _right now._

After being teased enough, she flips Barry over, so that now she has him pinned to the couch. She smashes her lips into his, biting down on his lower lip, while her hands fondled with his belt, trying to remove it. After many tries, she finally succeeds, and his pants joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. As she starts leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and abs, Barry uses his speed to flip them over. He super speeds to his bed room and returns. Iris didn't even know until she heard the familiar _whoosh_ sound.

Iris sat up and took the foil wrapper from Barry's hands. She slides her hands into his boxers and removes them, and is astonished to see the length of his manhood.

''Wow...'' Iris exclaims, licking her lips while opening the wrapper. She places the sheath on his length, gently touching it just to tease him.

 _Joe's gonna need a new couch..._ both of them think, unwilling to move this heated love session to the bedroom.

Before fulfilling her silent wishes and entering her, Barry once again attacks her breasts, taking her hard nipple in his mouth.

''Oh Bear...please...oh'' Iris's moans fill the living room. The fire between her legs kept growing stronger by the minute.

''Please...need you...now...'' Iris begs, but it's of no use. He won't give up, and Iris is powerless to fight back

''Barry...I need you-'' Iris pleads, and because of the sound of her moans, they don't even notice the front door open.

''What the...'' the person exclaims, Barry falls to the ground because of the shock.

''WALLY!'' Iris freaks out, and tries to cover herself. Barry uses his speed to wear his jeans. Iris makes an effort to reach for her clothes, but in doing so, she accidentally shows Wally _a-lot_ more than he was supposed to see. He had already seen too much when he opened the door.

 _Why didn't I just come back sometime later? Why didn't I forget my keys at home so that I would have had to knock?_ Wally thinks, disgusted by what he had just saw. Seeing his sister naked was just enough, but seeing her have her breasts being fondled with- _and that to by their FOSTER BROTHER..._ it was way to much.

''WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?'' Wally exclaims, turning his head in the opposite direction so he couldn't see anymore of it. Both Barry and Iris's faces were as more red than the color red itself by now.

 _Yeah I probably should have turned my head the other way as soon as I saw this...before I started wishing I was blind_ Wally thinks, shaking any further unpleasant thoughts out of his mind.

''Can't you knock?'' Iris asks, still looking for something to cover herself up. She finds her bra and wears it, luckily she already had her panties on. She still needed something to cover herself further, so instead of wearing her dress, she uses it like a towel, to cover her chest.

 _Why does having to wear one of these take so much time?_ Iris thinks, frustrated.

''Well how was I supposed to know that my sort-of siblings would be on the verge of banging each other...on the couch!'' Wally defends himself, shooting a nasty look to Barry, who was still too shocked to say anything.

''Seriously, next time, try moving this to the bedroom!'' Wally shouts, before flashing off to his room.

 _Well that was awkward..._ both Barry and Iris think, while putting the rest of their clothing back on.

''Iris I'm so sorry...I should have taken us to the bedroom instead...'' Barry apologizes, head hanging down in shame.

''No it's not your fault. I could have asked you to but I didn't...'' Iris replies, also ashamed of herself.

''Do you think he...you know...saw me?'' Iris asks, blushing at the thought that her brother saw her naked.

''It seems like he did...when you tried to reach for your clothes..'' Barry explains, feeling a little uneasy.

''Oh God...'' Iris sighs.

''I don't think he would have complained about it though. If I were him, I'd consider myself lucky...'' Barry says, winking at Iris.

''Really? Seriously? Is now really the time?'' Iris says, as both of them get re-dressed.

''Well there goes our plans for tonight...'' Barry sighs, glancing at his vibrating phone.

''It's Cisco. Needs us all at STAR Labs...'' Barry explains to Iris.

''Why?'' She questions.

''Apparently he knows how to find Alchemy. Caitlin found an article about the stone that he uses...'' Barry replies.

 _ **(2 MINUTES LATER):  
** (STAR LABS)  
_

''Yo! So what did you find?'' Barry calls out, after flashing in at STAR Labs with Iris. He gets no reply.

''Guys?'' Barry calls out in the cortex, anxious not to find Caitlin and Cisco working.

''Oh hey B-A..'' HR says, entering the cortex with a cup of coffee in his hand.

''Hey where are Cisco and Caitlin?'' Barry questions, indicating that they're supposed to be here.

''Oh. They've been working in Cisco's workshop...'' HR replies.

''You're not helping?'' Iris asks.

''Nope. I have no clue what they were talking about.'' HR replies, taking a seat in front of the extra computer. He finally knows how to use it.

''Okay. We're gonna head off to see if we can help...'' Barry says, waving HR a goodbye, while walking out of the cortex.

''Listen. About what happened earlier...I want to say that we should probably take things slow if you like...'' Barry says, addressing their earlier incident.

''That's ironic coming from the fastest man alive...'' Iris smirks.

''No really. I'm serious.'' Barry replies, stopping in the middle of the way.

''How much more slow do you want to take this? I mean, you waited a whole decade for me! I mean come on! We're adults we can do what we want..'' Iris explains.

''Okay...but still...how about the next time we try something like that, we make sure no one's gonna be home..'' Barry suggests, as they start to walk again.

''Absolutely. That was way too awkward..'' Iris blushes, on the memory of what happened a few minutes ago. Barry smirks.

''Hey guys!'' Barry says out loud, entering Cisco's workshop.

''Oh hey. Just in time. Look what Cisco discovered...'' Caitlin says.

''What is it?'' Iris questions, eager to learn about their discovery.

''I got a dissertation here from Oxford University, about the myth of an ancient Hindu weapon - called the Brahmastra.'' Cisco replies.

''Legendary artifact with incredible powers, capable of...wait for it...creating metas.'' he continues.

''Guys that looks just like Alchemy's stone...'' Iris says.

''More importantly, look at the by-line...'' Caitlin indicates.

''Julian..'' Barry exhales.

''Exactly.'' Cisco says

''He must know alot about it. Barry, that means you need to ask some questions...''Iris says.

''I know...'' Barry groans, flashing off. Cisco exits the room

( _CCPD)_

''Julian...love what you've done with this place...'' Barry greets Julian.  
''Ah, Allen, thought we had a deal. I keep your frosty friend's secret, and you never darken these doors again, remember?'' Julian says.

''I just need some information from you, about that stone that Alchemy uses..'' Barry replies.

''And you've come to me because?'' Julian asks, putting some files in the drawers.

''Apparently you know alot about it...'' Barry replies, throwing a few files on his desk.

''How about...you tell me all you know, and then you never have to hear from me again...'' Barry suggests.

''Fine.'' Julian groans, as he continues to enlighten Barry about the ancient stone.

''Many years ago, I heard about the Brahmastra, or as it's colloquially called, the Philosopher's Stone. It is said to be the first object to give human beings powers.'' Julian narrates.

''Like the particle accelerator?'' Barry interrupts.

''Over the years, it got lost. I became quite obsessed with trying to find it. Did every piece of available research I could and much to my parents' dismay, I used my future inheritance and funded an expedition to try and find it. But we never found it. Pretty soon after that, I came here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.'' Julian explains.

''In your research, have you ever come across the name Savitar?'' Barry asks one last question.

''How do you know that name?'' Julian asks.

''I've done some research of my own..'' Barry replies.

''As far as I know, Savitar is the first meta with speed. That's all I know, Allen. And I suggest that you don't waste your time on this. Move on. Alright?'' Julian says. Barry sighs and leaves the crime lab.

* * *

''Here you go.'' Joe says, handing Cecile some files.

''One whiff of aliens and all the crazies come out.'' Cecile chuckles.

''I'm gonna be buried under these alien files until next Christmas.'' she continues.

Well, if by some Christmas miracle you dig yourself out sooner, we do it up at the West house on Christmas Eve. Turkey, tree, Grandma Esther's eggnog, the whole shebang and we would love for you to come.'' Joe says, inviting his girlfriend over for Christmas.

One condition, I bring the nog,'' Cecile says, accepting the offer.

''You kidding? Grandma Esther's nogg's the best the is..'' Joe replies.

''My Grandma Millie's recipe, it is gonna knock your socks off.'' Cecile says.

''Oh, wait a minute,'' Joe says, turning his competitive mode on, ''We gonna have a little nog-off.''

''Really? Grandma Esther versus Grandma Millie. Oh, you know I love a challenge, Joe West.'' Cecile chuckles, accepting the challenge.

''May the best grandma win.'' Joe says.

''I am so sorry for your grandma.'' Cecile laughs.

''We'll see.''-Joe.

''Fine.''-Cecile.

''Oh, yeah.''-Joe.

''I'll pick you up, all right?''-Joe.

''Christmas miracle.'' Cecile giggles, walking back to her office.

* * *

 _(EARTH 3)_

(alarm blaring)

''I told everyone inside I'd let them live if they followed my instructions. But I tricked them. Which is so me.'' The trickster laughed.

''Give it up trickster..'' shoits Jay Garrick, the Earth-3 Flash.

'' Hiya, Swiftie. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to kill you?'' trickster says, as he fires his machine gun.

''You're out of ammo...'' Jay says, showing him all the ammo he collected with his helmet.

''But I'm not out of bombs!'' trickster replies, handcuffing Jay's hands with his.

''What do you say we take in the afterlife, big boy?'' Trickster laughs, as the timer keeps chirping.

Suddenly Jay is free and the trickster is tied up, the bomb disabled.

''Nice timing..'' Jay says, thanking Barry for saving him.

''You're welcome..'' Barry replies to his father's doppelganger.

''There's something wrong with my eyes. I'm seeing double. The Flash hit me too hard! I'm gonna sue you, saucer-head! One day, I'll own that helmet, and I'll use it as an ashtray or a candy dish. No, wait, a hubcap! I had that, kid.'' trickster shouts, as the police pull him into their car.

''So I'm assuming you didn't travel across a world just to save me from my earth's trickster?'' Jay asks.

''I have something to ask you about. A speedster. Calls himself Savitar.'' Barry replies.

''Savitar...'' Jay sighs.

''Who is he?'' Barry asks.

''Don't know. Never seen him. Apparently you're the first speedster I know who has...'' Jay replies.

''But every story I ever heard about Savitar is basically the same. Savitar was the first man ever granted speed. And over time, he became the god of motion, the fastest of us all. Before Savitar graces an Earth with his presence. He sends a predecessor to prepare for his arrival.'' Jay continues to explain.

''Alchemy..'' Barry exhales.

''Mhmm..'' Jay follows.

''What's he preparing for?'' Barry asks.

''A battle with you..'' Jay replies.

''Why? Why me?'' Barry asks, anxiously.

''You're threatening his power..'' Jay replies.

''How do you know all this?'' Barry questions.

''Speed force myths, legends, rumors...'' Jay answers.

''If Savitar has come for you once, he will come again...'' Jay warns.

''Then I''ll be ready.'' Barry says confidently.

''We''ll be ready.'' Jay exclaims, backing up Barry.

* * *

''Run! Wallace, run! You got to torque to the left!'' HR instructs, as Wally keeps listening to his instructions.

Since no one else was interested in helping Wally use his powers, Wally approached HR for this purpose, and they both agreed. But they hadn't told Joe or the rest of the team, yet. Joe would surely kill the both of them if he found out.

''How did I do?'' Wally asks, panting.

''How did you do? Well, why don't you see for yourself..'' HR replies, handing Wally a beeping tablet.

''Hold up! Are you saying I'm faster than Barry?'' Wally asks, excited and surprised.

''I'm saying that at THIS point of training you're faster than Barry...'' HR replies.

''You're faster than Barry. You're faster than Barry. You're faster than Barry.'' HR shouts in excitement. He looked more overwhelmed than Wally himself.

''We have to tell the rest of the team!'' Wally exclaims. He can't wait to see the expression on Joe's face when he finds out that he's faster than Barry.

''No not a good idea..'' HR warns.

''Why?'' Wally asks, demotivated by HR's reply.

''Self-preservation, basically. Look, Wallace, you have tremendous potential. Yes, clearly, but one thing I've learned since coming to this Earth is you do not trifle with the West household.'' HR explains.

''No, you know no, say you're with me.'' HR continues.

''Yeah I'm with you!'' Wally replies enthusiastically.

''Yeah! Now, we're gonna work on your your yeah, your dodging and your weaving.'' HR says, demonstrating how he should dodge.

* * *

''I've read every Hindu textbook there is on mythology and spirits and demigods and nothing. No mention of Savitar, not once.'' Barry sighs.

''In my experience, the answers usually come in time..'' Jay says, motivating Barry that he will get the answers, one day.

''Yeah I can't just sit back and wait for Savitar or Alchemy to attack.'' Barry says.

''You can't worry about what may or may not lie ahead. Besides, it's Christmas. A time to be with people you love and people you care about..'' Jay explains.

''But Savitar's still out there...'' Barry groans.

''Not right now. But your beautiful girlfriend is. Get your head out of the books and into the life with your loved ones while you have them...'' Jay says.

''Yeah. Yeah you're right..'' Barry says, realizing that he was too caught up with Savitar and Alchemy.

* * *

''Hey Cisco, you okay?'' Caitlin asks Cisco, entering his workshop.

''I don't know. I keep seeing Dante. Everywhere here, in the cortex.'' Cisco replies, starting to feel a little scared.

''Well, this is your first Christmas since Dante died. Maybe your mind's playing tricks on you.'' Caitlin replies, calming him down.

''Yeah. Probably.'' He sighs.

''There was this one Christmas, big family affair and Dante and I, you know, we used to fight all the time as kids, but that one Christmas, we didn't fight. We just sat and we talked and we drank a whole bottle of whiskey, and that whole night, we were laughing. It's And that one night that one night, it was like we felt like brothers.'' Cisco laughs and cries at the same time.

''The last Christmas before my dad died, it snowed and snowed. He and I just sat inside, watching old movies while the whole world turned white. It was magical.'' Caitlin smiles, as tears also form in her eyes.

''Hmm. Are we about to be the Grinches this year?'' Cisco laughs, wiping his tears.

* * *

 _(West Residence)  
_  
''Nice use of restraint.'' Barry says, closing the door behind him.

''Yeah, well, I shopped, and I shopped, and now, I am ready to drop into your arms.'' Iris says, closing the distance between her and Barry.

''I'm sorry I missed Christmas shopping with you.'' Barry apologizes. It's all because he was so caught up on stopping Savitar.

''It's okay. I have everything I need.'' Iris replies, pressing her lips to his.

''So are you as excited to give me my present as I am to give you yours?'' Iris asks, wrapping some other presents in the process.

''Yeah, of course. Definitely. Yeah.'' Barry replies, rather awkwardly.

''You did get me something, right?'' Iris asks, now feeling as if he forgot to buy her a gift.

''I did get you something, yeah. I just...I haven't wrapped it yet, that's all.'' Barry replies, reassuring Iris that he'd never forget to buy her a present for Christmas. Infact, Iris didn't even want a gift anymore, she had already got her gift for Christmas when Barry ALMOST made love with her...

''Okay, um, by the way, after you told me about Julian's archeological dig, I started doing some digging of my own.'' Iris starts, changing the subject.

''Uh-huh.'' Barry indicates that he's listening.

''Turns out, a few years ago, four scientists were killed in an excavation in India and Julian was the point person.'' Iris explains.

''He didn't mention that.'' Barry says. That's weird, why didn't he mention it?

''You said he was obsessed with that stone for years. What if he was covering something up? Or someone?'' Iris suggests.

''You think this is about Alchemy?'' Barry asks, hoping that it's not true.

''There's only one way to find out.'' Iris replies.

 _(S.T.A.R Labs)_

''Julian lied about the Philosopher's Stone.'' Barry shouts, entering the cortex along with Iris.

''I think he found it back on that archeological dig.'' Barry continues.

''You think he's working with Doctor Alchemy?'' Joe questions.

''He's not answering my calls.'' Barry replies.

''Hey, everyone. Gang's all here, what's going on?'' Cisco and Caitlin ask, arriving in the cortex.

''I think that Julian is connected to Doctor Alchemy.'' Barry explains.

''Jay, we got a hit.'' Cisco says, as everyone hears the computers starting to beep.

''There's energy coming from the top of the Schults building.'' Cisco explains to Barry and Jay, who are immediately suited up.

''That's the stone.'' Barry groans.

''Are you ready?'' Barry asks Jay.

''Ready.'' Jay assures him.

''All right.'' Barry says, ready to flash off.

''I'm coming, too.'' Wally says.

''No you're not.'' Everyone replies.

''No. Dad, I'm ready. You just tell them about how fast I am. Tell them about the training.'' Wally says, pointing at HR to seek his attention.

''Training?'' HR asks, surprised that Wally brought it up.

''Training? Oh, training. The vocal training. Because we're thinking of going caroling.'' HR lies, trying to cover up the mess that Wally may have just created.

''We're gonna talk about this later.'' Barry says, whooshing off with Jay.

''We're definitely gonna talk about it.'' Joe says, anger filling his head.

''With energy form this stone, and this building as a refractor, I shall restore the powers of all the metas from Flashpoint. They will become the servants of Savitar.'' Alchemy shouts, creating something which looked like a force-field.

''It's over, Alchemy!'' Barry shouts, arriving to the scene with Jay.

[lightning crashing]

''Please tell me you're seeing him.'' Barry asks Jay, as they both slowly take a step back in fear.

[Savitar Growls]

''Oh, I see him.'' Jay replies, hoping that this was just a bad dream.

''We have to take him together!'' Jay instructs.

''No, I'll cover Savitar, you just get that stone!'' Barry shouts, before Savitar grabs him and runs off.

''This is not your fight, Garrick.'' Alchemy says, shooting energy from his stone in Jay's direction.  
Jay is quick to dodge it, and he runs around Alchemy, and after building enough pace, he hurls lightning at Alchemy, knocking him out.

 _Meanwhile..._

''You're no one to stand up to me Barry!'' Savitar shouts, throwing Barry around in different places.

''You're just a human. I'm a God!''

''No. You're no God!'' Barry shouts back in pain, after Savitar puts him down for a few seconds. He picks him up again and starts throwing him around.

''To be a God you just have to make people believe that you are!'' Savitar yells, slamming Barry into a wall.

''I have the matter of life over death on you. I know your weaknesses, your destiny. One of your team-mates shall betray you. One of them shall die. One of them shall suffer fate far worse than death.'' Savitar exclaims, as a sharp blade replaces his fingers.

''Who-who are you?'' Barry asks, unable to move because of the pain.

''The future...'' Savitar replies, raising the pointed blade in the air, ready to shove it through Barry's heart.

Jay sees Alchemy's stone fall to the ground, he grabs it and secures it in the box that also fell out of Alchemy's hands.

Just as Savitar is about to kill Barry, he disappears.

''What the hell?'' Barry sighs, falling to the ground. But soon he realizes that everything around him looks different.

''Don't!'' Barry hears someone scream. The dark world in which Savitar threw Barry around in had now disappeared, and the real world had come back.

Barry gathers all the remaining strength in his body to get up, and go towards the voice that he just heard.

''Stop! Don't do this!'' Barry sees...he sees himself yelling...at Savitar!

''Finally I am free from you Barry!'' Savitar shouts. He's holding Iris in his hand, with a blade right at her chest, ready to penetrate her heart.

 _What the hell? Iris? Savitar? Me? Where...where am..._ and suddenly all of Barry's thoughts are vanished, as he sees himself running after Iris, but he's too late. Savitar killed her.

''NOOOO!'' Barry sees himself catch a lifeless Iris.

''Iris! Iris no! No-oo!'' He cries.

 _What the what? What the actual what? What just happened?_

And suddenly Barry feels a hand pulling him back, and with the blink of an eye, he's back at STAR Labs.

''Jay. What the hell was that? Where was I?'' Barry asks, furious, curious and anxious.

''The future...'' Jay replies.

''What? I've never been to the future before. I've only been to the past, and then I've returned to the present.'' Barry says.

''I saw myself, and Iris, and Savitar. He killed her!'' Barry shouts, sitting on the chair with his head in his hands.

''Is that going to happen?'' Barry asks, trying to stop himself from crying.

''It's just a possibility..'' Jay replies.

''Ok then I can run back there and..'' Barry says, but is cut out by Jay.

''You can't run back there! Not again!'' Jay shouts.

''Alright then I'll figure out how it happened. How we end up on that street, and I'll make sure we never go there...'' Barry thinks out loud.

''No! You see this is why we don't travel to the future. We can't know too much..'' Jay explains.

''Iris died...'' Barry cries.

''It may not even happen.'' Jay calms Barry down.

''Right now you can't worry about it. You can't tell anyone about it. You can't try to alter the timeline again. Just live life normally, maybe it won't even happen. Besides, we have Savitar now.'' Jay explains.

''What do you mean-we have Savitar?'' Barry asks.

''Well Cisco found out that as long as the stone is secured in it's box, Savitar will remain locked up somewhere...'' Jay replies.

''Just keep Savitar in there and what you saw won't happen...'' Jay says.

''Well I should get going. Don't wanna miss Christmas...'' Jay says, as he hugs Barry to calm him down.

''Thank you..'' Barry says. Jay nods a 'no problem' and runs back through the breach.

* * *

 _(WEST RESIDENCE)_

''Caitlo! Caitlo! Ciscam! You got to try these eggnogs made by Joe and his hot girl friend...'' HR says, handing them each a cup.

''No I'm sorry. I can't...'' Caitlin says, declining the offer.

''Okay. More for me!'' HR celebrates as he takes Caitlin's cup back.

''Okay, Grandma Esther, Grandma Millie.'' Joe says, exchanging eggnogs with Cecile.

''Let's see.'' They both say, and take a sip of their nog.

''Mm. Damn, that's strong.'' Joe shouts, jumping back in shock/

''Oh! So is that, my God! Our grandmothers are alcoholics.'' Cecile laughs

''Yes.'' Joe chuckles.

You know, technically, we don't have to be standing under the mistletoe to mm-'' Cecile giggles, but is cut out by Joe crashing his lips into hers.

''Finally!'' Wally celebrates.

''No comments. Okay?'' Joe breaks away from the passionate kiss and gives his kids the 'serious look'.

''Okay. But it was about time.'' Wally laughs.

Barry is sitting on the chair, pondering over what he just saw. Then he notices that Iris isn't here.

''Hey Joe. Where's Iris?'' Barry asks, as Joe walks by him with some dishes in his hands.

''She and Eddie went to their place to get more plates...'' Joe replies.

 _PFFFFFF!  
_ _EDDIE? SHE AND...EDDIE? HOW THE HELL IS EDDIE ALIVE? HOW IS EDDIE...  
_

Barry decides to get up and run after Joe to ask some more questions, alot of questions, but he is restrained to do so by Caitlin, who settles herself on his lap, her feet hanging off the edge of the sofa.

''Cait...what are you doing?'' Barry asks.

 _WHY THE HELL IS SHE SITTING ON MY LAP? I need to ask Joe some questions!_

Barry has so many questions in his mind.

''Well...you gave me my present, but I still haven't given you yours...'' she replies, wrapping her arms around his neck.

''Okay...'' Barry says, in a questioning tone. He's still confused to wrap his mind around what's going on. He seems a little uneasy by how close Caitlin was to him right now.

''Well...lets just say that you're soon going to become a father!'' Caitlin shouts in excitement, but only loud enough so that Barry can hear her.

''Wait..wh-what do you mean?'' Barry flinches.

 _I AM ABOUT TO WHAT?!_

''I'm pregnant!'' Caitlin replies, and she crashes her lips into Barry's.

 ** _(TO BE CONTINUED!)_**

* * *

 **HAHAHA. Left you all with a cliffhanger! A big one too! Basically I just cut out some scenes and extended some in my own way.**

For those of you whom are confused: Barry might be in a different timeline, since Eddie is alive and Caitlin is his wife (and she's pregnant as well).

 **The next chapter will be uploaded after Christmas, since my exams are starting (MID YEARS) and I'll be busy. Until then, stay happy!  
Merry CHRISTMAS!  
**

* * *

 **8+REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
